Silence
by BrokenRoses
Summary: When Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding is inturrupted by Sesshoumaru, things begin to spin out of control. (Warning: Intense language in chapter one.)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story.  
  
A/N: This is a role-play that my friend Collie-Chan (Fairywings817) and I did together. She played Kagome. . . and I played well, EVERYONE else. Hehe. Just so you know: Kagome's mother was starting to annoy me, because she had a fairly big role, but no name! Or at least no name that I knew of. So 'Kitanie' is Kagome's mother. I started saving the role-play during the middle so I don't have all of it. But I'll catch you up on what's happening. Oh, and I also broke it up into chapters because it was so long. Thanks for reading! And please, feedback is very appreciated. It's what keeps me posting!  
  
What's happened so far:  
  
Inuyasha finally confessed he loved Kagome, after choosing to save her and let Kikyou die. (So all of Kagome's soul is back in her.) Miroku and Sango went crazy with wedding plans they had apparently been setting up for a very long time, and told Inuyasha to ask Kagome to marry him. Inuyasha proceeded by asking Kagome, "Will you be the one to marry me?" How Kawaii! Anyway. . . As it would turn out, Kagome brought her family to the feudal era, and they were all set up for a lovely midnight wedding. Kagome had a gorgeous wedding gown on that Miroku had made himself. Everything was going fine. Sango was Kagome's maid of honor. And Miroku was Inuyasha's best man, as well as marrying them. (Hey, why not?) Everything seemed to be going smoothly, until Miroku asked the dreaded words. "Does anyone have any reason why these two should not be wed?" And out steps Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Kouga tells Kagome that he wants her to come with him, but Kagome refuses. After she starts to get annoyed, a dagger flies out of nowhere, severing Kouga's hand from his body, after he grabbed Kagome's wrist. Sesshoumaru walks up, and Kouga runs off whimpering. After that, Sesshoumaru simply says he is there to wish Inuyasha best of luck, and offers him this small blue orb that lies securely in his palm. Inuyasha picks it up, and it suddenly turns into a liquid and sinks into his hand, burning as it sinks through. Sesshoumaru leaves and the wedding continues after some hesitation.  
Everything seems fine from there, until Inuyasha kisses the bride, and snaps the Shikon No Tama (Which is by the way, complete at last.) from her neck, and starts telling her the whole thing was just trickery. Kagome refuses to believe him and some how manages to grab it back, and runs into the forest. Inuyasha chases after her, leaving everyone at the wedding stunned. Miroku and Sango take off after, but lag behind.  
Inuyasha finally catches up with her, and tackles her to the ground, pinning her arms behind her and demanding to know where the Shikon No Tama is. She refuses, but when he threatens her family, she reluctantly opens her palm, exposing the Jewel Of Four Souls. Sesshuomaru appears from the trees and snatches it out of her hand, and motions for Inuyasha to stand up. By then it is apparent that whatever that blue liquid was that Sesshoumaru had secreted into Inuyasha was allowing him to control Inuyasha.  
Kagome becomes angry and summons her miko powers, and throws a very powerful attack at him. Amazingly, Sesshoumaru dodges. And that my friends, is where our story begins. . .  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
Kagome couldn't believe he actually had dodged that attack. She glared at him once more, but what happened next came a shock. She watched Sesshoumaru control Inuyasha, and Inuyasha put the sword to his stomach. She quickly scrambled to her feet, but her attention was brought upon Sesshoumaru. As soon as she had heard the word 'bargain' she inwardly sighed, glancing back towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha's life, for what?" She asked, her voice sounding angry and irritated, obvious her emotions were held back though.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned again. "You." He glanced at Inuyasha, than back to her. "Inuyasha's life, for you. He gets to live, and go about his life. I'll even excrete that blue stuff from his system. All you have to do is travel along with me. Belong to me."  
  
And her worst suspicions had just came true. She took a step back but then glanced at Inuyasha and sighed. She loved him -that- much to give up her life, in exchange for his.  
  
"Fine.." She said, her eyes downcast.  
  
Sesshoumaru waved a hand, and Inuyasha's eyes had life in them again. He blinked twice, and shook his head, dropping the Tetsuiga at his feet. He groaned. "Wh-What?" He opened his eyes slowly, seeing Kagome's form, but her image was blurry. Finally she came into focus, and he gasped faintly. He gazed upon her form, scratched and torn and dirty, and he couldn't comprehend. He opened his mouth as if to ask what had happened, but then caught site of Sesshoumaru. "You!" He exclaimed, his voice shaking slightly. "What are you--" He stopped half way, and in took a breath sharply as Sesshoumaru waved his hand again. He chocked, gagging on his own spittle. He was burning. The blue liquid slowly began to pour forth from his skin, and he fell to his hands and knees, grasping the ground. His mouth hung open in a silent scream, as the pain took over his mind. He thought he was being burned from the inside out. Then things went black.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the passed out Inuyasha, and his eyes drifted to the Tetsuiga. . . he ignored it though. "Come Kagome. He will be fine." He began to walk off, confident that Kagome would follow.  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha, the tears begging to fall. She just wanted to run over to him, to hold him. But no-- She -belonged- to Sesshoumaru now. Her head hung low as she took one last glance to Inuyasha and slowly followed behind Sesshoumaru, glaring at the ground, not saying a word.  
  
Sesshoumaru led Kagome to a hut secluded deep in the woods. When they got there, Jaken and Rin were speaking in hushed tons. Sesshoumaru entered, and their voices cut off sharply, Jaken's with a little yelp. He ignored their gossiping and spoke. "I'd like you to meet our new permanent house guest." He motioned to the door.  
  
Kagome didn't even look up as Sesshoumaru brought her to the hut. She remained quiet, having not even said a word the whole way. She quickly wiped the tears away before they entered though. Her arms were crossed against her chest, as her eyes remained downcast. She just hoped Inuyasha was okay. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru reached back and grabbed Kagome's arm pulling her forward. "Jaken, Rin." They jumped to a start. "Go. . . play or something." They jumped immediately and ran out the door of the hut, letting the cloth swing down over it after they left. Sesshoumaru guided her to a chair, before taking one of his own across from her. He stared. "I just don't get it. . . " He spoke aloud.  
  
Kagome sat down in the chair, her arms still crossed. She crossed her legs like she usually did while sitting down and did not even look at him. Though-- she was curious as to what he was talking about.  
  
"What?" She murmured, her gaze on the floor to the right of her.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned forward in his chair, looking Kagome over. "I don't understand, why even now, beaten and half dead, Inuyasha will probably come to your rescue. What is so special about you?"  
  
Inuyasha could feel his eyes opening lightly. He could feel. He could feel his head was laying on something soft. He could fell sharp stones poking into his back. He tried to open his eyes more, but everything was blurred. He heard voices. . . so far away. They were calling his name but. . . they weren't Kagome's voice. Kagome. . . Kagome. . . Things went black again.  
  
Sango sighed. "He's passed out again. He wouldn't even respond to his name." She looked up at Miroku, who was pacing back and forth, trying to decide what to do. "I'm worried Miroku. . . " She spoke softly  
  
"As well you should be Lady Sango."  
  
Kagome glanced towards Sesshoumaru, but then back to the ground, as she remained quiet once more, refusing to speak. The only thing that was on her mind was Inuyasha. She just wished everything would have gone smoothly, rather than Kouga and Sesshoumaru showing up. If they never had shown their faces, both of them wouldn't be in this mess. She just wished she was able to be with Inuyasha, in his safe embrace and nowhere else. She just wished. . .  
  
An hour passed. . .  
  
Inuyasha began to stir again, and he opened his eyes. Things were blurry at first, but soon came into sharp focus. He groaned loudly, and a half sleeping Sango started awake. "Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, and Miroku rushed over. "Inuyasha! You're awake!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored them, and sat up only to be greeted by a large wave of dizziness and a pounding headache. He steadied himself on the ground. He could feel Sango and Miroku's arms. They were trying to pull him back down. They were trying to keep him from Kagome. "Get off of me!" He bellowed, but his voice came out as no more than a horse whisper, and cracked. They ignored him. A deep hate and anger began to boil inside of Inuyasha, he could feel it burning in his chest. They were stopping him from saving Kagome. From the one person in this entire world that he actually cared about. The only one he had ever cared so deeply for. He didn't know why things had ended up this way, and he didn't know how. . . but he knew he had to save Kagome from that monster who dared to call himself his brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru had prepared a meal for her. It was chicken soup and a piece of bread. He handed it to her carefully, and then went to sit alone and act pensive. He secretly scowled at himself for not trying to make her feel more. . . welcome.  
  
"Inuyasha you must sit down!" Stated Sango as she tugged on his arm. Miroku held his other arm firmly.  
  
"Inuyasha, do not do this."  
  
The fire inside him grew. "Get the FUCK off of me!!!" His voice had reclaimed some sound, but still was somewhat horse, and cracked every now and then. "Let me go! I have to save Kagome!" He hissed, and pulled himself from Sango and Miroku's grasp. He stumbled unsurely, and then fell to his knees in front of the Tetsuiga. He pretended as if this was intended, as he picked it up and sheathed it. They were not fooled.  
  
"Inuyasha, please." Begged Sango as she made her way over to him. "You'll kill yourself."  
  
"Than so be it!" He stood and stumbled again, but this time stayed standing.  
  
Miroku and Sango had gathered themselves around him, and were chattering obsessively. "You should stay." "You'll get killed." "Don't go." "Please Inuyasha, please."  
  
Their words spun in his head, and finally he couldn't take it. He closed his eyes, trying to block them out, and then screamed. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"  
  
They fell silent.  
  
His voice grew louder with each passing moment, still horse and cracking, but the rage in it undeniable. Sango and Miroku shrunk back. "I am going after Kagome! I am going to save Kagome! I am going to GET Kagome AWAY from my bastard brother!" He growled. "SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU BOTH WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!!!!"  
  
He wasted no more time, as he shakily made his way through them, and left in search of Kagome.  
  
He picked up her scent easily. . .  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
A/N: Okay guys. Chapter one is up and done. Please review! After all, reviews are what keep me inspired to post more chapters. Anyway, see you all in Chapter Two! 


	2. Sacrifice

A/N: I dun own Inuyasha. Now really, is it necessary to even say that?  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
Inuyasha made his way weakly through the forest, coughing and stumbling and having dizzy spells all the while. He even passed out again for a few minutes, before reawakening and going about his business. He ignored his pounding and spinning head. He ignored the weakness and vulnerability he felt. He even ignored the blood that he was beginning to cough up. . . All he could think about was Kagome. It wasn't long before he found the hut. He stood staring at it for a few seconds, catching his breath, but then wasted no time as he charged for it. He stumbled unsurely over the path and burst through the door/cloth, grabbing onto the frame to steady himself, and closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he smiled. Kagome. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up. "I told you he would come." He stood just as Inuyasha came bursting through the door, looking sick and half dead. Sesshoumaru decided he would finish the job.  
  
Inuyasha was breathing heavily, but he smiled. "Kagome. . . " It was sweet bliss to speak her name, and know she was safe. Her name felt like chocolate in his mouth, and he savored the moment. He still had no idea how it had come to this.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood next to Kagome, and let a hand fall to rest on her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched, and he tried to growl, but his throat wasn't working right. "Get off of her." His voice had not changed. It was still horse and cracking in all the wrong places.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned grotesquely and let his hand trail towards her neck, and then dangle downwards, teasing Inuyasha. "Make me." He dared.  
  
Inuyasha took an unsteady step forward, and let one hand fall to the Tetsuiga's hilt. "Fine then." He drew the Tetsuiga weakly, and stood awkwardly poised with it, staring at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "You're dying. I can smell death upon you. . . and it doesn't even take that to tell. I see you've been coughing up blood?"  
  
Inuyasha reached the back of his hand to his mouth and quickly whipped away any blood. He glared, and ignored his brother's words. . . even if they might be true.  
  
Kagome winced lightly at his touch, but did not move. She hated Sesshoumaru right now. Hated him for doing this to her-- to Inuyasha. She didn't even look at Sesshoumaru, as her eyes were focused on Inuyasha. Was it true? Was Inuyasha dying? She couldn't even stand that thought. She would kill Sesshoumaru herself if she could, but sadly, she couldn't. That was the problem. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "You're weak. You attack me. I kill you. It is simple as that."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Let Kagome go, or I will kill you."  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed dryly. "Baka. Do not speak nonsense."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but was over come by a coughing fit instead. His coughs sounded painful, and as if they scratched his throat. His jammed the Tetsuiga's blade into the floor and sank down, holding onto the hilt with his free hand, the other in front of his mouth. Finally he stopped, and gasped for breath, lips quivering. He stood up, and the hand that he had been coughing in did indeed have blood on it, as did his lips. "Let her go." He said weakly. "Do what you want to me. But let Kagome go free."  
  
It broke her heart to see Inuyasha that way-- In such a state of pain. She couldn't bear it. But his words, him sacrificing himself for her; She wouldn't allow it. "Inuyasha-no. . . " Without thinking of the consequences, she wrenched free of Sesshoumaru's grasp and ran up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha-- I'll be fine. Really. Just. . . Just don't die on me. . . Okay?" She gave a weak smile, tears wanting to fall once more.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, his face twisted with obvious pain, but he was stubborn. "No Kagome." His voice was a horse whisper. "I'd die before I let you stay with that monster." With this said he moved close to Kagome, as if to kiss her but then thought better of it, remembering the blood on his lips. Instead he hugged her, closing his eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "As soon as you two are done, I'll be willing to respond. Inuyasha, I'll let Kagome go free, and never bother her again, if you stay here and let what's killing you now do so."  
  
Inuyasha looked up, still holding Kagome in his arms. "Yes." Before Kagome could protest he stepped away from her, and with all his strength pushed her back through the door. "Salva nos Kagome. Save us all, and just leave. . . Please." He turned back to face Sesshoumaru. He was beginning to feel dizzy again, and he let the Tetsuiga fall carelessly to the ground.  
  
Kagome couldn't stop it now, the tears began to fall freely, as she held onto him, not wanting to let him go. But she eventually had to. When she had heard him agree to Sesshoumaru's terms, she went to protest, but he already had her out the door. "I-Inuyasha. . . please. . . no. . . " She continued to cry as he walked back inside towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
She stood outside the hut, but actually listened to Inuyasha for once. She turned around and started walking, her arms crossed upon her chest. But she found she didn't get too far, and collapsed in a heap in the middle of the forest, crying. She couldn't bear it-- Inuyasha was dying, only to the sweet satisfaction of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha stumbled inside but didn't make it far as he slumped against a wall and slide down, lying helplessly. He was feeling dizzy again, and his throat hurt like hell. He went into another coughing fit, and this time he coughed up so much, he got it on the white part of his tux. He let his eyes waver weakly up to Sesshoumaru, who was hovering over him, with a sick grin on his face.  
  
Sesshoumaru bent down, eye level with his little dying brother. "How's it feel to have the life slowly slip through your fingers Inuyasha? How's it feel?"  
  
Inuyasha tried to ignore him, but he couldn't even move. He was dying. . . but all he could think about was Kagome. "Swear Sesshoumaru." He spoke hoarsely.  
  
Sesshoumaru quirked a brow. "Swear what?"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed with much difficulty before speaking again. "Swear to leave Kagome alone after I die."  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed. "I swear."  
  
Kagome wouldn't stop crying. She picked herself up and sat at the base of a tree. All curled up, she brought her legs to her chest and put her arms around them. In the little space between her legs and chest, she placed her head. She wouldn't speak a word after this, and she vowed, in whatever way she could, she would kill Sesshoumaru by herself.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
A/N: When Inuyasha says: Salva nos. . . okay. That's Latin. Hehe. It's my favorite Latin phrase, meaning Save Us, and although I know Latin fits in here in no way shape or form. . . I just had to say it. XD Sorry! But hey, who knows? Maybe Inuyasha is bilingual! ^_~ 


	3. Strength

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Feh.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
Leaves crunched. Miroku came into view of Kagome, and his face fell. "No. . . " He whispered to himself. He could only image what had gone wrong. He made his way to Kagome. "Kagome?" He spoke gently. Sango was nowhere in sight.  
  
Inuyasha nodded faintly. "G-good." His head bowed weakly, and then shot back up as he fought to keep himself conscious. He could feel another coughing fit coming on, but he knew it would be a while before he was fully dead. It was going to be slow. His mind drifted over the days events, and slowly he began to recall facts, and fill in the missing pieces. Rage swelled inside of him, as he finally began to remember what Sesshoumaru had made him do to Kagome. "I hate you." He croaked at Sesshoumaru. "I hate you for what you made me do to my wife. . . you bastard."  
  
Sesshoumaru hit him. He lifted his sword and hit him across the face with the hilt of it. Inuyasha reeled, and landed on the floor. He struggled to push himself back to a sit, and the hit had triggered the coughing. Blood spilled from his mouth onto the floor. Sesshoumaru grinned in satisfaction.  
  
Kagome just continued to cry. She had heard Miroku's voice, but didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. All she could do was go over the last events in her mind. She was defenseless. Like all of those times before. The one time he really needed her, she was defenseless.  
  
She eventually glanced up to Miroku, her tear stained face coming into view. "M-Miroku?" She was hiccupping as the tears still came. Not even thinking, she temporarily took comfort in his arms since he was the only one to go to at the moment. "M-Miroku-he. . . he's. . . d-dying. . . " She just managed to get out before going into another fit of tears.  
  
Miroku took in a breath sharply at her words, and then clutched Kagome tightly in his arms, smoothing a hand over the back of her head softly. "Shhh. It's alright Kagome." he spoke sweet whispered lies in her ear to calm her, and eventually began to hum until she hushed just a little. "I will go see what I can do. . . "  
  
Sesshoumaru took the moment to slam his foot into Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha gasped readily and then chocked and gagged on the blood he had been coughing up. For a few moments he alternated between them, until finally the blood was coughed up and he was able to breath again. He stared at the floor, his bottom lip quivering from the coughing. His breathing slowly seemed to steady.  
  
"You knew it would come to this Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's voice rang. Inuyasha tried to ignore him. "And the best part is, once you're gone I'll be free to do whatever I want." Inuyasha still stayed silent, and Sesshoumaru took the moment to persist. "I could even have someone kill Kagome. . . after all, you only said it was -me- who couldn't harm her." He grinned. Inuyasha shot his attention to Sesshoumaru. "No." He croaked, and grabbed onto the chair near him, very shakily and weakly pulling himself to a stand. "No. You leave Kagome alone!" He tried to yell, but his voice would not work. He began to break down. He was defenseless. He was weak and dying, and he couldn't even speak. He had no way to protect Kagome after he was dead. "No. . . no, no no no. . . " He groaned as tears began to well in his eyes and he sank back to the floor. "Kagome. . . "  
  
Kagome sniffed, but continued to cry and nodded slightly as Miroku stood. She knew he probably wouldn't be able to do anything-- but it was worth a shot. Right? She watched his form move to the hut, and she continued to stay curled up, her chin on her knees. She stared out to the ground in front of her, her tears drying up and being replaced with new ones. 'Inuyasha. . . I love you. . . Please, please don't die on me. . . ' She thought to herself as her lip quivered as tears sprung once more.  
  
Miroku looked back. "Kagome. . . perhaps you should come with." He spoke softly, and then headed to the hut, his left hand already on the rosary beads.  
  
Sesshoumaru obviously took sick pleasure in Inuyasha's breaking. He grinned. "Crying now?" Sesshoumaru grinned, and spat at Inuyasha as if he were an animal. "Pathetic."  
  
Tears were now freely rolling down Inuyasha's cheeks. And he had subconsciously given up. Sesshoumaru hit him again, this time punching him in the eye. He fell over, and stayed lying there, crying silently. "Kagome. . . " He whispered over and over to himself. "Kagome I'm sorry. I love you so much. . . I want to protect you but--" "Shut up." Sesshoumaru cut him off with a swift kick in Inuyasha's side, which almost as a reflex triggered the painful coughing again. Inuyasha found himself almost wishing he was dead, but the thought of Kagome kept him holding on, just a little longer. Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to go, to see Sesshoumaru, then to see Inuyasha in that state, but she was so upset, angry, emotional, that it all boiled together inside of her. She gave a small nod and wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to hold back more tears. She had to stay strong-- for Inuyasha's sake. Kagome stood, crossing her arms once more, and walked up to where Miroku was, limping slightly from an earlier injury.  
  
Miroku waited for Kagome, and they reached the hut at the same time. Inside Miroku could hear Sesshoumaru muttering harsh words, and then thumps and bangs. He pulled back the curtain, and stifled a gasp.  
  
Inuyasha had clearly taken quite a beating, for he looked a wreck. His hair was tangled, dirty and had blood clinging to it. Worst of all by far were his eyes, tired and pleading, hopeless. His face was covered with blood and dirt, and his tux was the same, but torn. He was shaking from weakness, his lower lip quivering still. He was coughing as well, and blood came out with the coughs. He looked dead already. . . and Sesshoumaru kept hurting him more and more. He stopped when he sensed visitors, and turned, grinning. "Brought help I see."  
  
Kagome, at first, just leaned against the doorway, her eyes downcast. She could hear Inuyasha's ragged breathing and heard Sesshoumaru speak. It was only a minute later that she looked up. No words came from her mouth as she glanced towards Inuyasha. She stood quietly, her emotions building up once more. The only thing she wanted to do at the moment was rush up to him, comfort him, and tell him how much she loved him. But she couldn't-- not with Sesshoumaru there.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head weakly, and his eyes grew wide when he saw Kagome. "Kagome!" He spoke in a weak hoarse whisper. "No! Leave. . . " He coughed once, but quickly regained himself. He opened his mouth as if to speak again, but was stopped when Sesshoumaru slammed him back against the wall with his foot.  
  
"Silence." He spoke smoothly. He then turned back to his visitors. "What do you want?" He said, a soft and disgusting grin pulling at his lips.  
  
Miroku took a timid step forward. "We want. . . Inuyasha." He said, unsurely as he looked to the beaten and battered hanyou.  
  
Kagome looked to Inuyasha. "No- I-- I can't leave," She winced at his cough. As soon as she saw what Sesshoumaru had done, more hatred towards him grew inside of her. She just wanted Inuyasha back. She wanted her husband back. . .  
  
Inuyasha groaned, his head flopping weakly to one side.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed darkly. "Good luck." He then turned to Inuyasha. "Want to see how much he loves you Kagome?" He spoke smoothly, and then tilted the hilt of his sword to Inuyasha's chin, lifting his face to see him. "Inuyasha. . . " He said.  
  
Inuyasha groaned softly again in response.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "If you don't want Lady Kagome to be harmed, I suggest you get down on your hands and knees now, and beg." He thought for a moment. "And perhaps tell me how great I am."  
  
Inuyasha stared at him for a moment, and through all the contorted pain on his face you could still see the horror on it. Finally, slowly, he bent over though, and placed his forehead on the ground. "Please. . . " He muttered, in that same sick voice. "I'm. . . B-begging you. Don't hurt Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed. "Go on. Admit it. I was right all along. I am stronger, smarter, and all around better than you are. You are weak. Nothing but a small pathetic mutt. And I have defeated you."  
  
Inuyasha paused a moment too long.  
  
"Say it!" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
". . . You. . . have defeated me. I am. . . weak. You. . . win." He shuddered.  
  
Kagome at first gave a saddened expression towards Inuyasha, but when she turned to Sesshoumaru, it was complete opposite. Seeing him do that to -her- Inuyasha, got her even more angry.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Stop it!!" She screamed towards him, as her miko powers basically radiated off of her as she got more angry.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned towards her angrily, anger clearly in his eyes. "Silent fool. Or I'll kill him before your eyes." He bent down, and yanked Inuyasha up by what little of his Tux was clinging to his chest. Inuyasha hung limply at his hand, and looked desperately at Kagome, his eyes pleading with her to run.  
  
Miroku stared helplessly. He couldn't use his hand as long as Inuyasha was near Sesshoumaru. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "I can sense the pain inside of you Kagome. Good. Feel that pain, that anger. . . but know you can do nothing about it." His hand let go of Inuyasha's cloths, and quicker than the eye could see was around his throat before he even had time to fall. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as Sesshoumaru's hand began to tighten slightly. "What are you going to do now, little Miko?"  
  
Kagome caught Inuyasha's look. No-- she wouldn't leave. She wouldn't back down. He needed her there, and there had to be something she could do. Thoughts ran through her head quickly as she saw Sesshoumaru lift him up. But as his hand clasped around Inuyasha's neck, she wavered for a moment. Her arrows. The one time she needed them-- she didn't have them. If she could just get Inuyasha away from him, then she could at least try to attack with what powers she knew about.  
  
"W-wait.." She took one step forward. "Just. . . just let him go. . . and. . . and. . . Take me instead." She knew they were both going back and forth, in Sesshoumaru's grasp, but she hoped this would at least work.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest sharply, to yell at Kagome, to even insult her. Anything to get her to leave. . . but he stopped and sighed a sigh of relief at Sesshoumaru's words.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed wickedly. "Stupid fool. Don't you see? I don't want you. . . it was my plan to kill Inuyasha all along. You were just a pawn to get him to come here of his own free will." He looked to Inuyasha and grinned.  
  
Inuyasha had lifted a weak hand to his throat, but he was still looking at Kagome. 'She's so beautiful. . . ' He knew it was a strange thought to be thinking at a time like this, but he deduced it may be his last time he saw her. He wished desperately she would go, his eyes pleaded with hers. He couldn't stand for Kagome to see him like this. . . begging and bowing to his bastard brother, weak and vulnerable. He never wanted Kagome to have to see him like this. He twitched violently in Sesshoumaru's grasp, and gasped for air as he tightened his grip.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. And then opened his hand.  
  
Inuyasha tumbled down to the floor, landing in a heap and laying there, still. He couldn't find the strength to move. . . it. . . hurt so badly. He breathed heavily, and without any rhythm. Finally he forced himself to swallow, and pushed himself up shakily. He tasted blood in his mouth.  
  
Kagome glared towards Sesshoumaru, but was relieved somewhat as he let Inuyasha loose from his grasp. She didn't care what Sesshoumaru would do to her, and she wouldn't listen to Miroku if he protested, she thought to herself as she ran towards Inuyasha, crouching down next to him.  
  
"I-Inuyasha. . . " She spoke lightly. Her miko powers were increasing, and any demon would be able to sense it. As long as her hatred for Sesshoumaru existed, it would still increase, waiting to be let out.  
  
Inuyasha looked weakly to Kagome. "Kagome you're so stupid." He said as he leaned forward weakly and half hugged, half fell into her arms. "Why did you come back? Why?" His voice seemed to be getting weaker by the moment, and just from his eyes you could see the life slowly slipping.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
A/N: Grrr. Sorry. Long chapter, and awkward ending. I couldn't find a good place to cut it off! Anyway. Review if you want the next chapter. ^_^ Reviews inspire me to keep posting. Don't they do that for all of us? Love ya! See you in chapter four! 


	4. Sanity

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. How many times must I say it?  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
Miroku stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned towards Kagome and Inuyasha, and grinned. "It's alright Kagome. Take your time. Say your Goodbyes. Even if I left right now, he still would die." He chuckled. "He's been dying ever since that blue liquid came out of his veins, and left its poison. Don't you see Kagome? Inuyasha has been poisoned. . . and even if there was an antidote, there would be no time to find it, or for it to begin it's work."  
  
As if on cue, Inuyasha turned from Kagome and keeled over, his hands shaking lightly on the floor as they tried to support him and he began to cough violently, blood still spilling forth.  
  
"Inuyasha-- you know the reason why I came back. I love you. . . " She whispered lightly to him. As soon as Sesshoumaru spoke, she glared upon him. She wouldn't let Inuyasha die like this-- not to his brother. She had to get the Shikon no Tama from him. Maybe-- just maybe it could still save him. . .  
  
Kagome glanced to Miroku, silently wishing she had her bow and arrows on her, but sadly, she didn't. She was fed up with Sesshoumaru being this way. She sat up more straight, the energy from her powers creating a small wind, picking up her ebony strands. Continuing to glare at him, she never lost his gaze as she tried her attack once more, trying to come up with a plan-- and fast.  
  
Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's gaze, and kept it. He grinned. "I know what you're thinking Miko." His gaze drifted to the door. "You can try and kill me after he's dead." He turned and began walking towards the door.  
  
Miroku glared. He stepped to the side, so that his back was to Kagome and Inuyasha, and then he unleashed his wind tunnel.  
  
Sesshoumaru was ready though, and wasted no time stepping quickly out of the way, only to double back and smack Miroku in the side.  
  
Bad move.  
  
Miroku fell back, and hit the wall, falling unconscious before he had time to close his wind tunnel. Sesshoumaru groaned and began to attempt to close it himself.  
  
Inuyasha finally ceased coughing, and was panting heavily. He swallowed, and turned to look at Kagome. "Kagome. . . " He whispered, his voice breaking. "I love you. Please. . . just leave now I. . . I can't be saved." He dropped his head, eyes closing weakly. ". . . Please. . . I don't want you to be here. . . to see me like this. . . to. . . to get hurt."  
  
"Inuyasha-- you're the last person. . . that I would even think of hearing talk like that come from." She gave him a small smile, though it was still filled with sadness. "T-there's a way to save you. . . Just trust me. I love you. . . " She spoke in a whisper as she stood up, Miroku's wind tunnel causing her dress and hair to sway in the breeze it created.  
  
She waited for Sesshoumaru to close up Miroku's tunnel until she spoke. "Sesshoumaru, I'm not finished with you yet. . . " She wouldn't let him harm -her- Inuyasha, as she suddenly got a burst of bravery, having Inuyasha's presence just behind her.  
  
Inuyasha gasped out his words weakly. "Kagome. . . D-don't. . . " He trailed off as a massive wave of dizziness hit him, and sent him spinning. He fell to the side, coughing at the same time but not noticing, and chocking on the blood. He turned over, but couldn't steady himself. . . things were spinning. He could see Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Miroku. . . everything. . . He felt his arms slip from underneath him, and then his head smack against something hard. He closed his eyes to try and make the spinning stop, but this only made him feel sicker. His stomach churned with the spinning, and then he threw up.  
  
Sesshoumaru had managed to sneak to the side of Miroku and close up his wind tunnel. Very, very carefully. He stood up just in time to see Inuyasha vomit. He laughed. "I see the poison has stepped up to the next level. It won't be long now." his gaze then shifted back to Kagome.  
  
Kagome glanced back to Inuyasha with a saddened gaze, but then looked back to Sesshoumaru. She was going to get that jewel from him, even if it killed her. She loved Inuyasha too much to let him die now.  
  
"Give me the Shikon no Tama-- now." She said, her voice low and warning. She was fed up with him, and intended to end this soon.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed. "Oh sure Kagome. Here let me get it for you right now." He mocked, and pulled the Shikon Jewel from within his robes. He dangled it in front of her teasingly. "You want it?" He teased.  
  
Miroku began to stir lightly, but did not awaken.  
  
Inuyasha let out a small pathetic whimper as he began to succumb to the pain and torture of his death. He lifted a hand to his mouth, whipping away the vomit with much effort. ". . . Kagome. . . " He muttered lightly, and he found he couldn't open his eyes. There wasn't anything psychically keeping them closed. He just didn't have the will power anymore. . . and besides, it felt good to lie, or float (Since his head was still spinning) upon the hard floor with his eyes closed. He breathed deeply.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed. "Sesshoumaru. . . I'm not in the mood for jokes. Just give it over." She still said lowly as her miko powers continued to increase, begging to be let loose. But if she did let them go, she could easily blow up the hut and a lot around it, so she kept it all held in, which was a large feat. She heard Inuyasha behind her and tried not to waver as she impatiently stood in front of Sesshoumaru. He. Would. Die. If she had anything to do with it. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. . . and then did the unexpected. He opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue, and put the Shikon No Tama on it, then brought it back into his mouth and closed his mouth. It could be seen glowing darkly inside of his mouth. He spoke, his voice smooth despite the obstruction in his mouth. "I'll swallow it, and then you'll never get it." He smirked.  
  
Inuyasha could feel himself slipping, and the pain slowly began to decrease. A soft tingle that started in his toes and worked its way up began to sooth over his form. First the dizziness stopped, then the pain in his throat from coughing so much. Slowly the pain began to fade and all he was left with was a numbing cold that encased his form. ". . . Ka. . . " He muttered parts of her name softly, as he tried to get a hold of his surroundings. ". . me. . . Ka. . . go. . . " he swallowed, and the cold crept in closer, shielding him from the pain. Then he heard Kagome's voice, soft and determined. He realized what was happening. 'This is it. . . ' He thought to himself quietly. 'I'm dying. . . I'm slipping away.' He could feel cold tears welling in his eyes. 'I don't want to leave her. . . ' "I. . . can't leave her." He spoke aloud, and began to force himself to hold on. He bit his lip so hard it bled as the pain came rushing back all at once. He whimpered, and it was all he could do not to scream.  
  
"Swallow it and I'll rip your insides out to get it." She grew more grotesque as she grew angrier. She barely heard Inuyasha behind her, and knew time was running out-- fast. She had to get it back soon.  
  
Kagome didn't seem to waver as she locked her gaze with his, narrowing her eyes, She wouldn't give up this time. She wouldn't be the weak little Kagome that she used to be. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned. "Just try." And he swallowed it. Just like that, the Jewel slipped down his throat and out of sight. He grinned, looking at Inuyasha. It would only take a little more stalling. Inuyasha was holding on tight. . . he was stronger than he thought. But now it wouldn't be long.  
  
Inuyasha forced himself to open his eyes, and the headache said hello once more. He saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru facing off. 'I'm sorry I can't be there to fight besides you. . . ' He thought sadly to himself. Suddenly he was disgusted at his weakness. He shakily sat himself up, and resisted the urge to throw up again. Then carefully, he stood. He stumbled and almost fell again, but caught himself on a chair. He felt dizzy, nausea, and as if he was about to cough out a lung. Nonetheless he scanned the room for the Tetsuiga.  
  
Kagome glared. That was it. He had gone too far. Her power was held back until she couldn't do it anymore. She unconsciously raised her hands like before, a bright pink light, which was so bright it seemed white, went towards Sesshoumaru. The light from it lit up the whole hut. This time she didn't fall back, but rather stood, her miko energy emitting from her, giving her a slight glow. Again, her hair and fabric from her dress swayed, not from Miroku's tunnel, but her own powers.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as the light emitted, and soon he was swallowed by it.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and his mouth opened as if to scream but was silent. For a moment, the resemblance between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru was quite obvious in the pink-white light. . . but then the light swallowed everything. . .  
  
Within moments the light began to dim, and she stood, her power still surrounding her, making all light fabric and hair sway with it. She looked somewhat regal for once, though battle worn.  
  
The place had been transformed. The hut had numerous holes in it's walls, and the roof had been blown clear off. Miroku was nowhere in site, but chances were he had been blown away by the blast.  
  
Sesshoumaru was also nowhere in sight. . . but for a different reason. Ashes laid around where he had once stood, and his robs were crumbled to the floor. Sitting in the middle of it all, was the Shikon No Tama. . . unharmed. Thank god.  
  
Inuyasha. . . He had been slammed back against the far wall, which hadn't broken due to the rock that lay behind it. He now lay slumped against it, his head bowed and eyes closed, with blood dripping from his lip. . .  
  
Kagome blinked quickly, the glow lightly fading. It seemed that she had been in some trance. She looked around, confused for a moment, but then realized what had happened. Seeing the Shikon no Tama, she quickly scooped it up, and held it in her palms, the jewel instantly purifying once more. She quickly ran over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha??? Inuyasha??" She asked lightly. She crouched next to him, trying to get him to respond, tears about to plague her once more.  
  
Inuyasha moaned, and his eyes opened lightly. He blinked a few times, trying to get everything to come into clean focus, since things were so blurry. He lifted his head, hearing his name echo in Kagome's voice even after she stopped speaking. It took all his strength just to smile at seeing her face. ". . . Kagome. . . " He whispered, "You. . . did it. . . " The smile dropped from his face and was suddenly contorted in pain. His body tried to send him into another coughing spell, but he was just too weak for even that. "Kagome. . . I'm happy. . . that I got to be the one to marry you." He smiled again, but it was pained. . . and then just as suddenly his head fell limp, and the life slipped away from him. Inuyasha died.  
  
She gave a small smile as he woke up. She stayed quiet, just wishing he would be better at the moment. She winced slightly as she saw him hold back the coughing, but his next line hit her. The tears were too hard to hold back. As soon as she saw him go limp, that was it. They came streaming down her face. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?!" She panicked as her voice cracked. "I- Inuyasha. . . no. . . " Then she remembered. She had to make the wish fast. Looking down at her palm, she closed her eyes. 'Please-- I-- I just wish Inuyasha was brought back to life. So-- so we could live together happily. It's not supposed to end like this. . . it's not. . . ' She spoke lightly, her words cracking. The tears squeezed out of her closed eyes and trailed down her cheeks, and dropped onto her dress. She found herself wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's middle, sobbing into his lifeless chest. "P-please come back. . . Inuyasha-please. . . I love you. . . Inuyasha. . . " She continued to cry as she kept pleading.  
  
The Jewel began to glow brightly in Kagome's palm, and gave off bursts of energy. They slowly became faster and faster and soon the Jewel was pulsating in Kagome's hand. It began to beat so fast, it seemed ready to explode. . . but then it just stopped.  
  
Everything was quite. Everything was still.  
No One Moved.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
A/N: W00T!!!! Mwhahaha!! Cliff-hanger! Gotta love 'em. ^_^ Hehehe-Erf. 0.0;;; No! Stay back! DON'T HURT MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! *Screams and runs from the angry mob!* 


	5. Salvation

AN: Guess what? I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
Slowly though, things began to change. Inuyasha's heart began to beat again, life came back into his form. He still was not breathing though, and for a moment it seemed he would not. But then his head shot up and his eyes flew open. He opened his mouth and let out a loud gasp, taking in air the way someone would if they had been under water for too long. He looked wildly around, and then down at Kagome, breathing heavily. "K-Kagome?"  
  
Kagome didn't even look at the jewel; rather acknowledge it when it pulsated. She just continued sobbing into his chest. Then, she noticed, it just stopped. She was about to give up hope. All of her hope on the jewel working, but then something happened. She had heard his heartbeat. She looked up, in confusion, the hope building back up inside of her. She wiped her tears, looking towards Inuyasha. She jumped back lightly upon seeing him gasp for breath. "I-Inuyasha?" She asked at the same time he asked her name.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were wide and confused, but the fact that Kagome was in front of him, and okay, was all he needed to know for the moment. He wrapped his arms around her, and laid his head on hers. "Oh Kagome." He said softly, as he hugged her tightly to him.  
  
She couldn't believe it-- it had worked. She quickly found comfort in his arms and let her emotions out. She lightly sobbed into his chest, happy for him to be alive. "I-Inuyasha. . . I--I love you so much. . . " She said, her words coming out muffled as she laid her head on his chest.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, but that didn't stop the tears from seeping through and streaming down his cheeks. "I love you too Kagome. Shhh. . . " He spoke softly as he tried to sooth her. He was still in pain, but refused to show it. He no longer had the poison in him, but he felt still as if he may pass out from the trauma of it all.  
  
She continued crying in his chest, she looking battered and a wreck. She couldn't believe all that had happened in the day. She tried to calm herself down, but found that she couldn't. She had lost the one she loved, then had gotten him back. It was all traumatizing to her.  
  
Inuyasha lifted an unsteady hand and tilted her face up to his. "Kagome. . . you're the only one I've ever truly loved. I didn't even know what love was until I fell for you." He smiled softly. "So please, forgive me. . . " With this, he succumbed to the blissful sleep that was trying to take over him, and passed out.  
  
Normally she would blush at something like that, but she had so many emotions coursing through her, she found herself not doing it. She just hugged him after he passed out. She had to get him back to Kaede's hut. She looked around the hut, wondering where Miroku had 'flown' off to, and where Sango could have been. She wiped her tears away, but was still upset about the whole happenings.  
  
Miroku and Sango entered the hut. Miroku's arm was in a makeshift sling, but besides that he seemed okay. Upon seeing Kagome's tear stained face and Inuyasha's limp form, both of them gasped appropriately. "Is he--?!" Yelped Sango. Miroku rushed over. "Oh God. . . "  
  
Kagome felt relieved upon seeing the two.  
  
"No-- he's fine. . . We just need to get him back to Kaede's hut. . . " She began to calm down somewhat, looking a mess.  
  
Miroku went over to Inuyasha, but then remembered his arm. "Uh. . . Sango, could you--" He was cut off as Sango walked over and picked Inuyasha up easily. Well. . . Guess that boomerang holding paid off in the end. She began to walk out, and Miroku followed in suit. Heading for Kaede's hut.  
  
Kagome followed along, staying quiet. She glanced back at the hut; still not believing that -she- had destroyed Sesshoumaru. . . She turned back towards the others and began walking with them. She didn't say anything about what had happened within the last couple of hours as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
They eventually reached the hut. Sango laid Inuyasha down and went outside to get some water. Miroku laid the Tetsuiga, which he had retrieve before they left, against a wall near him, and then went to find Sango, and leave the two alone.  
  
Inuyasha looked anything but peaceful. His face was scrunched and he looked as if he were having a nightmare of some sort. His right hand kept twitching every now and then, and he was muttering softly to himself.  
  
Kagome walked into the hut and kneeled next to Inuyasha's form, refusing to leave him at any time. She stayed quiet, moving a couple of strands of dried, blood stained hair from his face. She gave a small sigh as she was happy to have him back with her, but she wished he didn't have to go through this pain.  
  
She ignored her injuries for the most part. Her hands were burned from the power that had emitted from them, and all over her form were scratches and bruises. She didn't even give a thought to them, as all she was worried about was Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha started awake, sitting up quickly. He was out of breath, and sweating. He swallowed and looked over at Kagome, his eyes wide. When he saw her, he smiled. "Just a dream. . . " He said sofly to himself, and looked down at his wrists.  
  
Kagome gave a slight jump as Inuyasha quickly sat up. Within moments she had regained her composure, wondering what his dream actually was. "Inuyasha-- lie back down. . . You need your rest. . . " She said lightly, waiting for the others to come back.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Give me a minute. . . " He raised a hand, whipping the sweat from his brow and letting out a long and much needed sigh. He gave a small glance to his wrists again, and then subconsciously began to rub one of them lightly. He looked over at Kagome. "What about you? Shouldn't you be resting as well?"  
  
Kagome glanced down at his actions, but then looked back up to him as he asked her a question. "No-- I'm fine. . . " She said lightly as she looked him in the eyes, hoping he would believe her. She just cared about his well-being at the moment, not hers.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, still rubbing his wrist. "I hope you're not just saying that." He finally ceased, and looked down at his wrist, which was now slighlty red from his rubbing. He ignored it though, and rubbed his eyes.  
  
Kagome sat against the closest wall, glancing down at his wrists. She couldn't help but be curious towards his actions, and wonder what his dream was about. She sat quietly, poking one of the bruises that had formed on her arm idly.  
  
Inuyasha sighed again, and glanced to Kagome. Upon seeing her bruise he frowned. "You sure you're okay?" He asked gingerly.  
  
She looked up, having been pulled from her thoughts. "Yeah-- I'm fine. . . " She said lightly and stopped the poking. She moved a few stray strands of hair out of her face.  
  
Inuyasha nodded again. "If you say so." He placed a hand on the ground next to him, and carefully began to push himself into a stand.  
  
Kagome watched him begin to get up. "W-wait! What are you doing??" She asked him quickly, knowing he shouldn't be getting up at all. But-- then again. . . he was a hanyou. . .  
  
Inuyasha steadied himself once he was standing, and swallowed back any dizziness that may try to say hello. He looked at Kagome, turning his head slowly. "I don't want to go back to sleep. . . " He said simply.  
  
"But-- you shouldn't be getting up!" She scrambled to her feet and walked over to him. "Inuyasha-- I don't want anything else to happen to you. . . " She said lightly as she stood in front of him.  
  
Inuyasha turned, starring her deeply in the eyes. "I -can't- go back to sleep Kagome. Not now anyway." He spoke softly, with a bit of desperateness in his voice. His left hand fell to his right wrist.  
  
Kagome noticed him favor his wrist once more. "Inuyasha-just. . . what -did- happen in that dream?" She was curious, as it must have seemed real to him, due to his actions.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes fell to the floor to the right of him, and he set his gaze determinedly on it. "Nothing." He mumbled softly. The last thing he wanted in the world was to have to show yet more weakness to Kagome. She had already seen him like he had never wanted him to. In a way, he felt he had let her down but being so weak and helpless. "Not a thing." He muttered.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
A/N: Sigh. Another awkward ending. AND an awkward beginning. x.x Heh. Sorry. Anyway. Next Chapter is coming up soon. Review! 


	6. Stranger

A/N: Cheese is a dairy food. And I don't own Inuyasha. Yea. . .  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
She shook her head lightly and gave a tiny sigh. If he wasn't going to tell her, then she wouldn't make him. She just left him with the chilling silence for a few moments. "Well, I guess I better go find Sango-chan and the others. And then find Kaede-chan because who knows what she did with my family. . . " She said lightly as she turned to the door.  
  
"Wait." He spoke quickly as he slowly walked himself forward. "I'll come with you."  
  
Kagome turned quickly, hearing him. She gave a small smile and nod as he came forward towards her. She took his hand in hers and started walking out the door, towards where Sango might be.  
  
Inuyasha took her hand gratefully, and used it lightly as support to steady himself as he walked. He tried not to show it though, or let her feel it. He was desperate to be strong for her. He had to.  
  
Miroku was outside, leaning against a tree with his head back and eyes closed. His chest was moving slowly up and down with his rythmatic breathing. He was asleep. Sango was asleep as well. Her head lay on Miroku's chest, moving gently with his breathing. Her eyes were closed peacefully, and Miroku's unharmed hand was resting gently on the top of her head.  
  
Inuyasha's bloodstained and cracked lips curled into a grin. "Very, very Kawaii." He agreed. Thinking the same thing as Kagome, he turned to her. "Kagome. . . I'm sorry the wedding went so badly. We didn't even get to really finish it, or have a reception or the--" He stopped, fighting back a soft blush that wanted to grace his cheeks. "--h-honeymoon. If you wanted to try again or something. . . " He trailed off, one of his ears twitching.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
A/N: Okay. You guys are going to kill me. But at this point I got reallllly lazy, and didn't save the roleplay. ^.^;; Hehe. My friend told me to go ahead and fill it in myself, but I didn't think that would be fair to her. So instead I'll fill you in real quick. Kagome told Inuyasha not to worry. that they would try the marriage again in due time. Inuyasha then asked where the Jewel was - And Kagome told him it had been used. Inuyasha, confused, asked what she used it on. So Kagome, fitting back tears that dared to grace her eyes at the thought of Inuyasha's death, told him that he died.  
Inuyasha, shocked, ran off, feeling miserable and that he didn't deserve Kagome because he couldn't even live to protect her. Kagome decided to give him sometime and went back to Kaede's hut. Kaede gave her a Miko outfit to change into, which she took while Kaede asked what she was to do about her family. Kagome said she wasn't sure. So Kaede said, "Just remember Kagome. Sometimes the best decisions to make, aren't always the easiest." And then left. So Kagome made her way to the well.  
Inuyasha had stationed himself in a tree, thinking miserably about how he had been killed by Seshoumaru. He spies Kagome walking down the path to the well, and jumps out of the trees, startling her. With an all too serious attitude he confronts her about it. He tells her what he is thinking, and that's pretty much where we are now. Sorry again about this! Please don't hurt me. o-o;;  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
Inuyasha dropped his head, eyes closing softly as he thought over it all. "But don't you see Kagome? I lost. . . I couldn't even live through Sesshoumaru to protect you. What if I can't be there to protect you? It's just too dangerous here." He paused, his voice now a whisper. "I would die if anything happened to you." He opened his eyes, starring harshly at the ground. "Maybe you should just go. . . "  
  
Kagome gave a small smile amongst the saddened environment around her. She looked up to Inuyasha and lifted his chin so he would look at her. "Why do you think I came back after all of those times? I could have easily stayed in my era-- yet I always came back-- even after you yelled at me for so long. The truth is-- you're stuck with me, because I love you that much." She paused for a brief moment. "I love you for you-- strength or none." she explained to him, not losing his gaze. "The past is in the past. Now we have to look ahead to our future."  
  
Inuyasha starred at her for a long while. "I love you too, Kagome." Was all he could find himself to say before stepping back up to her and lifting her own chin. He then bent down and kissed her lips softly, yellow orbs closing gently to enjoy the sweetness of the kiss.  
  
The small smile remained on her face as he looked at her, and when their lips met, her eyes drifted closed, her arms slinking around his neck.  
  
Inuyasha let the kiss linger for a few more moments, and was ready to let it deepen, his lips even parting slightly, before he picked up the distant sounds of Kagome's family. He opened his eyes slowly, and lifted his head, taking lips from hers reluctantly. "What. . . are you going to do about your family?" He asked softly.  
  
Kagome inwardly sighed as the kiss was broken, but opened her eyes once more to look at him. After his question, her gaze turned towards the direction of the well. "I-- don't know. . . I'll have to tell them that they can only go back one more time And I guess-- they'll have to make their own decision on whether they want to return now-- which will be best. . . or stay for a little longer. . . "  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "That seems like a good idea." He then turned, taking her hand in his own. "We'd better go now." It was only then that he noticed her change in outfit. . . and for the first time Kikyou did not even cross his mind. "Red really does look good on you Kagome." He smiled, and even gave her a little wink.  
  
Kagome gave a nod as he took her hand, and she looked off at the distance. But the last thing he said to her made her blush slightly as she looked at him when he spoke. She of course, caught the wink, but managed a small laugh at his actions and words. She began walking, close to him, hand in hand.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
A/N: Sorry again about that blank. =/ Please dun hurt me. 


	7. Silence

A/N: Inuyasha does not belong to me. I just like making up stories with the characters! =D  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
Inuyasha stiffened a bit as he caught sight of Kagome's family. This wasn't going to be easy to explain, and it wasn't something he was looking forward too.  
  
Kitanie caught sight of them first and shrieked, running to Kagome and embracing her before she had time to protest. "Kagome! You're all right! My baby's alright!" Her eyes were red and it was clear she had been crying.  
  
Kagome winced at her mothers initial outburst and tried to take in oxygen as she was pulled into an embrace. "Yes mom-- I'm fine. . . " She said lightly, being squeezed to death.  
  
Inuyasha stood back and watched sheepishly, but let out an awfully cute yelp as Kitanie turned on him. "And you! What on earth did you think you were doing up there! What the HELL WAS ALL THAT?!" She hollered at him.  
  
Inuyasha sank back, his eyes wide and ears flat to the sides of his head. "I--I-I. . . " He stammered, not being able to get the words out against THE TERROR OF KAGOME'S MOTHER!!! Dun dun dunnnn! (In theaters everywhere December 31st.)  
  
Upon being released, Kagome took in a huge breath-- regaining her breathing once more. Seeing her mother advance upon Inuyasha, she inwardly groaned. "Mom! It wasn't his fault!" She said, hands on her hips.  
  
Kitanie hardly listened as she continued to advance upon Inuyasha, who fell back into a tree, his eyes wide with something of fright. "You two-timing half-witted self-centered---"  
  
Inuyasha stammered on. "I--I--Uh, no I---" He couldn't get anything out, and took to shaking his head wildly.  
  
"Mother!" Kagome yelled louder, her arms now crossed. She stomped up to her, standing next to her, since there wasn't enough room to come in between the two. "Like I said before, It -wasn't Inuyasha's fault-!"  
  
Kitanie looked over to Kagome, blinking. She seemed to be noticing her for the first time. "It wasn't?" She asked lightly.  
  
Inuyasha who looked like he was going to have a heart-attack, now sank down to the base of the tree, letting out a very loud and relieved sigh.  
  
"Not-- it wasn't. It's a whole complicated story that involves his brother. . . " She paused. " So, you just jumped to conclusions, verbally attacking him." She still had her arms crossed, looking somewhat annoyed.  
  
Kitanie blushed lightly. "I'm sorry Kagome love." She turned and looked to Inuyasha, who flinched lightly, expecting some type of blow to the head. "And I'm sorry Inuyasha." She smiled softly and turned back to Kagome. "So, what now then?"  
  
Kagome let out a small sigh. "The well will only work one more time. So, you can either go home now. . . which would actually be the best solution. . . " Kagome mumbled. "Or, you can stay here and wait until Inuyasha heals up. . . "  
  
Kitanie gasped. "Kagome!!!!" She almost screamed and pulled her daughter tightly into a hug, without so much of another explanation as she burst into tears.  
  
Inuyasha watched, blinking.  
  
"Eh?" Was all Kagome could get out before being pulled into another back- breaking hug. She inwardly sighed. 'Not this again.' She thought to herself as her mother cried loudly. She couldn't even move to see what Inuyasha's reaction to all of this was.  
  
Kitanie continued to sob uncontrollably as she hugs her daughter. "I'll---" She stammered through breathless crying. "I'll-- n-never get to, see you a- again!!!"  
  
"Mom-- The jewel will eventually be reborn at some point--" She inwardly blushed at thinking about 'who' it'll be -reborn- in. "And when we 'find' it, we'll be able to visit. . . " She quickly explained.  
  
Kitanie stepped back, sniffling. "Really? It will be?" She paused for a moment as she whipped tears from her cheeks. "Who will it be reborn from?"  
  
Kagome hesitated for a minute. "I-- I dunno..." She quickly lied, trying to hide a blush.  
  
Kitanie narrowed her eyes. If she had learned one thing, it was when Kagome lied. "Kagome. . . " She warned. "Tell me the truth."  
  
"What? I don't know!!" She said, crossing her arms, trying not to back down at her mother's tone of voice.  
  
Inuyasha finally stood back up, brushing himself off. "Oh, I know." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
Kitanie turned to him quickly. "You do? Tell me then!"  
  
"Eh? You do?" She asked hesitantly, turning to see him. She inwardly groaned, 'Here we go-- he's going to do something extremely stupid isn't he?' She thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Yea. It will be born again in the child of. . . the one who. . . " His cheeks suddenly flushed a bright red, and a sheepish grin came over him. "Oh." He said lightly, looking to the ground.  
  
Kitanie blinked. "What? What happened?"  
  
She nearly had a heart-attack as he almost gave it away, but blushed lightly as he figured it out. "What he meant to say was-- It will be born in the child of the one who lives in the--first hut that you see when you walk into the village..." She said quickly.  
  
Kitanie looked to her daughter, and rolled her eyes. "Kagome. . . maybe I would have thought of believing that is Inuyasha had said it, but you know I can tell when you lie." She looked at her penetratingly. "Tell me."  
  
"I'm not lying!!" She said defensively as she glanced to Inuyasha, giving him a look that said, 'say what I said again.'  
  
Inuyasha stared at her blankly, not understanding the look, but instead misinterpreting it. "She. . . meant that. . . it will be reborn in. . . our. . . " He kept his eyes on Kagome, even as Kitanie turned to look at him. ". . . Child. . . "  
  
Kagome inwardly groaned as she slapped a hand to her face, not believing he just said it. 'He's dead. . . ' She thought to herself.  
  
Kitanie starred, wide-eyed. "W--What?" She stammered, and turned to view Kagome. "W--WHAT?"  
  
"Eh?" she took a step away from her mother. "W--what he -meant- to say was. . . It will be reborn in -their- child, meaning the ones in the first hut you see when you walk into the village. She said in one breath."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, quirking a brow. And took it that she didn't know. "No Kagome, didn't you know? It will be reborn in our child." He said mater- of-factly.  
  
Kitanie looked like she was about to faint.  
  
Kagome glanced at him, giving him a look that said, 'Shut your mouth, or I'll cut your kawaii ears off with a rusty pair of scissors. . . ' "N-no-- I think you are mistaken..."  
  
Kitanie stepped up to Kagome without a word, hugged her tightly, and then turned back to the well. "Visit me and the Jewel is reborn Kagome. . . " She smiled sadly, blew her a kiss, and turned to the well with the rest of Kagome's family.  
  
Kagome blinked at her mother's sudden mood change, not being able to get out any words. Her mother scared her-- a little too often. She watched them walk up to the well, and gave a small sigh.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Kagome. They'll. . . need the Jewel, won't they?"  
  
"No-- The well is open for just a short amount of time after the jewel disappears, so they can get through." She said, not glancing back at Inuyasha, her eyes on her family.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "Are you sure this is what you want, Kagome?" He asked softly, his gaze also on her family as they began to climb over the side of the well, and disappear one by one.  
  
Kagome gave a nod. "They would never be able to survive even a week here, and I wouldn't even think of returning back to my era." She said as she watched them all disappear.  
  
Kagome's grandfather was the last to go, and he turned back giving a soft smile to Kagome and mouthing the words, 'I love you. Good luck.' before disappearing too.  
  
Inuyasha reached down and took Kagome's hand, giving it a small squeeze.  
  
Kagome gave a small smile in return, but inwardly sighed as she watched him disappear in the well. She turned to Inuyasha. "Well, what now??" She paused. "Clean up the mess, Interrogate Miroku and Sango?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Hey Kagome?" He asked lightly.  
  
"Hmm??" She looked up at him.  
  
Inuyasha turned, looking to her. "Back when I was telling your mom that stuff. . . you seemed like you were a little angry." He spoke innocently, head cocked to the side as one of his ears twitched lightly.  
  
"Well-- You weren't supposed to tell her. . . " She spoke sweetly-- a little too sweetly. So sweet that it's scary.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed lightly. "O-oh. . . " He said, wondering about her demeanor. "Why, why not?" He said softly.  
  
"Well-- It's all simple really." She paused. "You could have given her a heart-attack, or she would have taken all of her frustration out on me, giving me a -huge- lecture. . . Now-- did you want that to Happen?? No-- So I -tried- to get you to stop, I tried to cover it up, but you just kept on coming. . . " She said slowly, and still, sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha sank back, stammering. "I-I didn't know. . . I'm s-sorry." He said, suddenly seeing a hint of Kitanie in her daughter.  
  
She gave a sigh. "Well-- it's over now, and -luckily- I got out alive. . . " She glanced at him. "So-- now lets go hoard Sango and Miroku with questions!" She said, sounding rather hyper all of the sudden.  
  
Inuyasha nodded frantically, glad to be gone from that conversation. He took Kagome's hand, flung her onto his back, and took off towards the hut.  
  
She let out a small 'eep' as he unexpectedly 'flung' her on his back, but within seconds, she calmed down, holding on tightly as she loved when they often did this.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
A/N: Story is almost done people! Sad, aint it? I'm going to miss you guys. T_T 


	8. Serenity

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry if you thought I did. o.O;;;  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
Inuyasha stopped quietly behind the tree Miroku and Sango were still sleeping at. He grinned deviously, and jumped up into the tree with a snicker. "Now fer some payback." He said in a whisper, and plucked a twig from the tree. Bending over, with Kagome still on his back securely, he stuck the twig down and began poking Miroku with it.  
  
Kagome held in a laugh at his comment and watched him begin to poke Miroku. She held onto him, peering over his shoulder, watching what he was doing.  
  
Inuyasha continued to poke Miroku roughly in the nose.  
  
Miroku twitched, his eyes closing tight as he lifted a hand with a groan to bat at whatever was bothering him. When he couldn't get it to go away, and rolled over. . . on top of Sango.  
  
Sango woke up with a twitch, only to stare up at Miroku. . . who was laying on top of her. "IEEEEEEEEEEE." She screamed, and the tree shook, only to make Inuyasha jump shakily out of it and land with a thump on the ground, holding Kagome tightly.  
  
Kagome held on when Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, but laughed at Sango's reaction. This would be good. . . She looked at the two, with a smirk on her face.  
  
Sango continued to scream and Miroku woke up suddenly, only to join in the screaming. Sango wasted no time though, pushing him off of her and standing up, jumping around. "YOU HENTAI IDIOT!!!" She screamed, and slapped him.  
  
Miroku fell to the ground. @.@ Ow. . .  
  
Kagome still laughed at the scene played in front of her, but eventually became quiet. "So, I see you two have been busy when we were gone. . . "  
  
Sango whipped around, fuming. "YOU SHOULD TALK KAGOME!!" She bellowed, but soon calmed herself as she turned to look at Miroku.  
  
"I-I-I. . . " He stammered. "I swear I didn't mean to!" He said, and that was when he caught sight of the twig in Inuyasha's hand. ". . . You. . . " He growled.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't contain himself. He fell to the ground, laughing hysterically.  
  
Kagome landed on the ground with a small 'oof'. She rubbed her lower back. "Oww. . . " She said lightly, but then crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the hysterical hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't control himself. He rolled over no the ground, laughing madly and holding his sides which were beginning to hurt.  
  
Miroku glared furiously, and made his way over to Inuyasha. Uh oh.  
  
Sango walked over to Kagome, looking down at her. "We. . . we were just. . . sleeping."  
  
Kagome looked up to Sango, and stood dusting off her outfit. "Sure Sango- chan. . . Whatever you say. . . " She said with a smirk.  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes lightly. "We were!" She insisted, as a small blush crept over her cheeks.  
  
Miroku stood over Inuyasha, and then dealt him a large blow to the head. Inuyasha yelped. "Oh if ONLY I could SIT you!!!" He growled.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms-- the smirk still on her face. "Yep-- and that explains why you are blushing. . . "  
  
Sango grinned.  
  
Inuyasha stood up quickly. "Yea well you can't! Kagome is the only one who can sit me!" He said angrily, glaring at Miroku.  
  
Hearing Inuyasha, Kagome gave a smirk. "Sit," She said lightly and turned to him. "-That- Was for dropping me. . . " She said, the smirk remaining.  
  
Inuyasha flinched, expecting to be trust into the ground, but instead some strange happened. The beads around his neck gave a strange glow, and then snapped. . . falling to the ground and scattering. Inuyasha blinked, looking down at them. As did Miroku and Sango.  
  
Kagome too blinked, confused at what just happened. "What????" She asked, looking at them. 'Great-- now he can get away with just about anything. . . ' She thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha stammered. "W-what just happened? Why. . . Why did they break?" He bent down, touching a few of the beads with an outstretched digit gingerly.  
  
Miroku put a hand to his chin. "Hmm. It must be because you two have a mutual understanding now. . . and love each other. Thus Kagome can't have that power over you anymore."  
  
Kagome blinked, somewhat happy that they were broken, but then again, she thought about so many things he can do wrong, and get away with it. Aka-- anything that involves Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha stood back up, and looked to Kagome. It was strange. . . but without the beads he looked startling different. "Well. . . " Was all he seemed to be able to say, as Sango and Miroku waited for Kagome's reaction.  
  
Kagome regained her composure, noticing everyone looking at her, anticipating a reaction. She looked to Inuyasha. "I hope you realize this doesn't mean you can go beat up Shippou, or anyone else for that fact, and get away with it. . . " She said, a small smile pulling at her lips.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Of course Kagome." He chuckled and moved close to her, pulling her into his arms and nuzzling her nose lightly with his own.  
  
Sango and Miroku watched, wide-eyed.  
  
Kagome gave a small laugh at his words and actions, and loved it all, not actually realizing Miroku and Sango were watching them.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, and bent down lightly, tilting his head to press a soft kiss to her lips.  
  
Sango watched, bemused. . . and finally decided to do something completely out of character. "Oh for god's sake." She said and turned to Miroku. "Come here." Was all Miroku had time to acknowledge before he was pulled into a kiss by Sango. He quickly closed his eyes though, and let his hands snake around her waist holding her close.  
  
Kagome kissed him back but only for a moment, until she had heard Sango's words. She glanced over to the couple and gave a small laugh, looking back at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha turned looking at them as a large grin splayed over his visage. "Go Sango!" He said jokingly, as their kiss began to. . . well. . . deepen. Soon Inuyasha's face fell and he stared. "Yikes. Get a room."  
  
Kagome let out a laugh at Inuyasha's comment, and looked back to him after she had enough of the couple's 'lip-lock'.  
  
Inuyasha grinned as they continued to ignore him, and took Kagome's hand, leading her away. "Lets uh. . . let them have some alone time." He snickered.  
  
She began walking with him. "It makes you wonder though-- What they -really- have been doing behind our backs."  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Yea. I know. You would think they've been doing this sort of thing for a while now." He chuckled.  
  
"True-- I think they've been holding out on us for some time now," She smirked.  
  
Inuyasha laughed, and turned, taking Kagome in his arms. "I wish we hadn't held out for so long."  
  
Kagome smiled, slinking her arms around his middle and placing her chin on his chest to look up at him. "I know exactly how you feel--"  
  
THE END  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*  
  
A/N: Oh my god! It's the end of the story!!! Thanks to all my reviewers. ^_^ I love you all. You were a great help and really inspired me to keep uploading the chapters!!!  
  
And special thanks to Lavender Valentine. ^_^ Your reviews were appreciated so much!  
  
Also! I have a surprise up my sleeve. I wrote Chapter One to a new Inuyasha story I'll be writing. I plan to upload it by Friday. 1/9/04. So look for it soon. ^_^ I feel really good about it. It'll be slightly different from this, since this was a roleplay. But I really like the plot behind it.  
  
Anyway. Thank you all again for all of your reviews. ^_^ You people rock.  
  
Ja ne! Until next time.... ^_^  
  
~Kim 


End file.
